Rock and the Galactic Federation Cadets
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Rock is assigned to take on some new recruits for the United Galactic Federation; he ends up taking them on a mission to arrest a war criminal. But as soon as they go after the alien, Rock starts to realize that one of them might be in cahoots with the war criminal.
1. The New Mission

With Rock; he was at the McDuck Mall food court, sitting at a table, looking at a cardboard cup that had some coffee in it.

"Okay, just a cup of coffee in cardboard, you can do it." said Rock.

He held up his robotic right hand and moved it to the cup before the fingers slowly closed up on it.

"There we go." said Rock.

But the robotic hand crushed the cup, spilling coffee on the table.

Rock growled in anger as Sam, Jaime, Meek, and Luna appeared.

"Still having trouble with that prosthetic hand?" said Meek.

Rock sighed.

"Unfortunately." said Rock.

His robotic hand went out of control and was about to smack Luna, but grabbed it and held it in place.

"The leg was easy to control since it's just metal and not a machine." said Rock.

He tapped his right leg, making a clanging sound.

"Pure titanium." said Rock.

"What's the hand made out of?" said Jaime.

"A metal not from this world." said Rock.

His mechanical arm then smacked Jaime into another table.

"Sorry Jaime." Said Rock.

"At least it does t have a brain in the hand like a certain villain's robotic arm." Said Sam.

With McFist he and his stepson were in line for Aladdin when McFist sneezed.

"Is someone talking about me?" He asked

The Brain rolled its eyes.

Back at the McDuck Mall.

"What're you doing here anyways?" said Luna.

"Waiting for my escort to show up and give me full details. I've been assigned to a mission to take some newly graduated cadets from the Galactic Federation academy on a mission that's to last a few days in order to arrest a war criminal." said Rock.

"With that out of control hand of yours?" said Meek.

"I was vouched for." said Rock, "And I've got some control over this thing."

A metal cup of coffee was placed in front of him.

The meerkat grabbed the cup before drinking some of the coffee.

Then an alien that looked like a Petrosapien appeared and looked at Rock.

"Which one of you is Rock?" said the alien.

Rock stood up.

"That would be me." said Rock.

The diamond like alien gave Rock some folders.

"Full details of all the cadets we're to be working with are in those files, the ship to the moon for our mission is waiting outside." said the alien.

He walked off.

"Was that a Diamond Head Alien?" asked Sam.

"Yep, and the person I'm supposed to meet. Any who, I'm going to be gone for a while, not to sure how long, but I will be back." said Rock.

Sam nodded.

"I know." she said before kissing Rock.

The meerkat walked off.

Later; the two aliens were in a spaceship similar to the Naboo Royal Cruiser and Rock was looking at the files.

He became confused.

"Wait, some of these people have checkered backgrounds." said Rock, "One of these recruits is a black market arms dealer, why is he a cadet?"

The Petrosapian turned to Rock.

"He wouldn't even tell us why, all that's known is that all these recruits took part in an agent for fortune program that was started last month. The program was made to ensure that anyone who has tons of money who wanted to become an agent but was rejected for reasons only known to any one with superiority over anyone." said the alien.

"Right, I mean you've got an old war veteran, a big time gamer with an online account, an investor, and a young computer wiz." said Rock.

"Yeah they qualified." said the alien, "Name's Cris by the way."

Rock nodded.

"Okay." said Rock.

The ship then landed on the ground and the two exited it to see an old Tetramand, a Cerebrocrustacean, a yellow Splixson, an alien similar to Khyber, but green, and a green Walkatrout.

Rock looked at his files then at the aliens.

"Alright." said Rock.

He put the files away.

"ATTENTION!" yelled Rock.

All the aliens looked at Rock.

"At ease." said Rock.

Everyone stood in place.

"Now, to my understanding, you are all cadets who were rejected for reasons beyond my control, but with my help, you will all become some of the best recruits in this program that's been started last month. At this moment, you are just fresh from academy recruits, but in due time, you will be the perfect agents the United Galactic Federation will ever have. But today, you will hone your skills for the mission tomorrow and I will get to know each and everyone of you personally. Dismissed." said Rock.

The agents walked off.

In an office; Rock was sitting at a desk talking to the Tetramand.

"You are?" said Rock.

"Biceps." said the Tetramand known as Biceps.

"Okay." said Rock.

He pulled out a file.

"I was going over your file on the way over here, and it says here that you're an old war veteran, am I right?" said Rock.

Biceps nodded.

"That's correct." said Tetramand.

"So, you were in a war of sorts, and now you wanted to become an agent for the United Galactic Federation at your old age, why?" said Rock.

Biceps grinned.

"To prove to my grand kids that I still got what it takes to battle." said Biceps.

Rock nodded.

"Noted." said Rock.

Later; Rock was now talking to the Cerebrocrustacean while looking at another file.

"Einstein is it?" said Rock.

The Cerebrocrustacean known as Einstein nodded.

"That's right." said Einstein.

"Says here you hacked into your former employer's database and gave all the money he had to a ton of your former co workers." said Rock.

"Well sir, my former boss was a corrupt guy who was stealing money from all his workers, so I hacked into his systems to return everyone's money back to where it belongs." said Einstein.

Rock nodded.

"Right." said Rock.

His robotic arm went out of control before he held it down.

"Every time." said Rock.

Einstein noticed it.

"Hey let me see that for a second, I might be able to fix it." said Einstein.

He walked over to Rock and started to inspect his arm before doing work on it.

The crab like alien eventually stopped.

"There, that should do it." said Einstein.

Rock looked at his arm and moved it around before trying to slap Einstein, but stopped centimeters away.

The meerkat chuckled.

"Perfect, better control over this thing." said Rock.

"It's now connected to your cerebral cortex." said Einstein.

"Nice." said Rock.

Later; he was talking to the Splixson.

"First off, congrats on all the subscribers to your online channel." said Rock.

The Splixson nodded.

"Thank you." said Splixson.

"Second of all, you're name is Rob right?" said Rock.

"That's correct." said the Splixson known as Rob.

"And your reasons for taking part of this program?" said Rock.

Rob smiled.

"I wanted to show my parents I'm not a lazy good for nothing and to prove to my father that I can be successful." Said Rob. "He never believed in my dreams."

"Yeah okay. My adopted parents were pacifists, they didn't like violence, and when I made the decision to join the Galactic Federation, they weren't to happy. Wound up cutting me off from their lives." said Rock.

Rob nodded.

"Wow, sorry to hear that." said Rob.

Later; Rock was talking to the Khyber like alien.

"I take it your the arms dealer." said Rock.

"Yep, I'm known only as the Champ." the alien known as Champ said.

Rock nodded in fear.

"I'm not going to question that being your name. But I will ask you this; a guy with a criminal background such as yourself was recently arrested for dealing arms to the Incursians, and now you're taking part in this program. Why?" said Rock.

"I'm doing this for my own reasons." said Champ.

Later; Rock was talking to the Walkatrout.

"Jaws, is it?" said Rock.

The Walkatrout known as Jaws nodded.

"Yep." said Jaws.

"Reasons for being here despite your wealth?" said Rock.

"I want to expand my horizons a bit, see what life on the field is like." said Jaws.

"Good enough for me, dismissed." said Rock.

Jaws walked out of the office as Cris entered the office.

"So how're the recruits?" said Cris.

"Biceps and Champ have what it takes to survive on the field, Einstein is very smart, Rob and Jaws won't survive without much training, but my biggest concern is Champ given his black arms dealing background." said Rock.

The Rock Alien laughed.

"As if he's an issue." said Cris.

"No really, he is an issue. The guy worked as a black arms dealer and is now an agent. That should raise some red flags." said Rock.

Cris nodded.

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on him." said Cris.

"Good, and tell the recruits that they're to wake up at 0700 hours." said Rock.

Cris nodded.

"Got it." He said.

Cris walked out of the office.

Rock sighed.

"Well, this might be my hardest mission yet." said Rock.


	2. A Traitor in the Mists

Inside a bunker the next day; all the recruits were in bunk beds sleeping.

Then Cris opened the door and knocked on it.

"WAKE UP!" yelled Cris.

The Recruits screamed and fell on top of each other pyramid Style.

"Stand at attention." said Cris.

The recruits stood up in attention as Rock entered the room.

He looked at the Recruits and smiled.

"At ease." He said

The recruits loosened up.

"Alright, our mission for today is to arrest a war criminal who supposedly sold weapons from his army to another army." said Rock.

He pulled out a remote and pushed a button on the remote, making the lights turn off and a projection of a red Talpaedan.

"He goes by the name Buzz saw." said Rock.

"Buzz saw?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah it's very ironic." said Rock.

**Interview Gag**

"I didn't even say that his drill hands function like buzz saws." said Rock.

**End Interview Gag**

Rock smiled.

"Any questions?" He asked.

"When do we leave for the mission?" said Einstein.

"Immediately." said Rock, "Our ride is outside."

The group walked out of the bunker and saw a space buggy similar to the Turtle Tank from Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

The recruits gasped in shock.

"Actually it's the ride behind the tank." said Rock.

Everyone looked behind the tank to see a truck with a camper attachment before frowning.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Jaws.

"You know, I'm a guy who lives in my parents basement, and I find this really insulting." said Rob.

Everyone looked at Rob.

"Well that explains a lot." said Rock.

Rock then cleared his through.

"Anyway this will be our transportation." He said, "It has lots of weapons."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" the recruits said before running into the camper.

Inside the camper; the recruits were looking at lots of weapons.

Rob picked up a blaster and inspected it.

"Nice." said Rob.

He accidentally pulled the trigger and a ninja star fired from it at Biceps before he moved out of the way as the star lodged itself into a wall.

Everyone became shocked and stared at Rob.

The Splixson chuckled nervously.

"Whoops." said Rob.

Rock then looked into the camper.

"Alright, buckle up, it's going to be a bumpy ride." said Rock.

The recruits nodded and sat down on some couches.

Rock walked to the drivers side of the truck and got into it before starting it up as Cris entered the truck.

He then drove the truck off.

In the camper; Rob was playing Mario Kart 8 on the Nintendo Switch.

He was playing as Waluigi.

Everyone noticed it.

Rob saw this.

"What?" He asked "I like him and wish he was in SMASH."

"Well that's a fat chance considering he was a joke when he was first created, only to become a fan favorite in the years to come." said Jaws.

"Yep." said Champ.

"Doesn't help that there are four more DLC spots left for future characters and that he's an assist trophy." said Rob.

"I heard he took part in that battle on Smash Island with all the other Smash Brothers and Sisters." said Einstein.

Everyone looked at him.

"Wait, how do you know of something that took place on an unknown island?" said Biceps.

"Because it was in the newspapers." Einstein said before pulling out a copy of the Daily Bugle that had a picture of Spider Man fighting some Tronics and Gigatronics with Blue Beetle, and the headline said 'Masked Menace and Armored Antagonist Destroy Expensive Robots With Other so Called Heroes.'

The others became confused.

"Wait, is the Daily Bugle a newspaper in this universe, or a news station?" said Rob, "The reason I'm asking is because if it's the ladder, then the cover report should have been published by the Daily Planet."

Einstein looked at the paper and did some thinking.

"Hold on a second." Einstein said before opening his head up and zapping the paper, changing it to the Daily Planet and the headline to say 'Multiple Superheroes Destroy Robots Owned by an Evil Titan', "Much better."

Everyone looked at the paper.

"That is better. At least the Daily Planet knows how to treat their heroes." said Champ.

Then a ton of explosions happened that shook the truck a bit, shocking everyone.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Rob.

In the main truck; Rock and Cris were shocked.

"What's going on?" said Cris.

Rock looked outside to see a ton of missiles heading towards his trucks.

"Somebody tipped off Buzzsaw, he knows we're coming." said Rock.

Everyone is shocked.

"Who could have done that?" asked Einstein.

Champ looked outside and saw a missile in the air and became shocked.

"Keep making turns, you'll avoid the missiles." said Champ.

Rock started turning the truck left and right as missiles were missing the truck.

"Got to find a safe spot." said Rock.

Champ nodded.

"Yeah." said Champ.

Cris looked around and saw a cave.

"There." said Cris.

Rock steered the truck to the cave before it went into the cave and stopped.

Everyone exited the truck and sighed.

"Oh man, what a relief." said Rob.

"Yeah, and with no problems whatsoever." said Champ.

Rock growled and grabbed Champ by the chest and pushed him to a wall in anger.

"Alright start talking. You knew about the weapon that was being used on us, Buzzsaw clearly knows who you are, what's your connection to him?" said Rock.

"I don't-I don't know what you're talking about." said Champ.

Rock lifted Champ up a bit.

"That's not the answer I want." said Rock.

Champ sighed.

"Buzzsaw, he wanted me to sell him a weapon of great power, when I sold it to him, he refused to pay me." said Champ.

Rock set Champ down.

"So you joined this program just to kill Buzzsaw as payment for the weapon you gave him." said Rock.

Champ nodded.

"Yeah, he denies me money, I take away his life. I always get paid." said Champ.

Rock let go of Champ before walking off as Cris followed.

"Sir?" said Cris, "What's going on?"

"There's a traitor among the recruits." said Rock.

Cris became shocked.

"How can you be sure?" said Cris.

"I know because the first person I trusted I shouldn't have trusted took away my eye." said Rock.

"Oh yeah, the one incident you and the Grand Councilwoman kept secret from everyone else." said Cris.

"Yep, we need to be suspicious of the recruits." said Rock, "There's no knowing who could be trusted. But Champ seems trustworthy right now."

Cris scoffed.

"You can't be serious about trusting him for the time being." said Cris.

"Yeah I'm serious. Think about it, an arms dealer sells a war criminal a weapon only to not be paid for joins with us to take a life of someone he has a vendetta with as payment, that's pretty much telling me that he's on our side." said Rock.

Cris nodded.

"Okay." said Cris.

"Now remember, be suspicious of everyone." said Rock.

With that; Rock walked off.

Cris turned to the cadets.

"Who to trust, and who not to trust." said Cris.


	3. Bonding

Rock, Cris, Biceps, Einstein, Rob, Champ, and Jaws were surrounding a campfire of sorts.

Rob was cooking up a marshmallow before pulling it away and putting it over a cracker with Reese's cup then put a cracker over it.

He smiled.

"Man this looks delicious." He said.

"S'mores, a sweet specialty on Earth." said Rock.

Rob ate the s'mores.

"Mmm, tasty." said Rob.

"This one friend of mine, he's very fond of cheeseburgers, and he still finds time to exercise." said Rock.

Rob nodded.

"Oh really?" said Rob, "Cool."

Rock nodded.

"Yeah." said Rock.

Champ sighed.

"All that's going on, I'm going after some guy who stiffed me, and the mission is to arrest him." said Champ.

"We've all got different opinions about stuff, and different reasons for why we joined up." said Einstein.

Jaws nodded.

"Yeah." said Jaws.

"I've got more then one reason for joining up at my old age." said Biceps.

Everyone turned to the Tetramand.

"Okay, spit it out." said Rob.

"Apparently when my wife divorced me, she took a fourth of all my money, but luckily I still have three fourths of my money. In my will, I said that if I were to die in battle, then the rest of it would go to my grand kids." said Biceps.

"Let's hope your son or daughter don't use that money like that selfish mother of CJ in that movie A Dog's Journey." Said Jaws.

"Never seen that film. I needs me some action films." said Rock.

"Anyways, another reason I tagged along besides the whole issue with my parents was because I needed to interact with people from the outside world because I've been living a sheltered life playing nothing but video games." said Rob.

"Okay, we're starting to trust one another." said Rock, "This is good. As long as their trust among each and everyone of us, we can do anything."

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah that's good." said Einstein.

"Anything else you wanna add Crab Brain?" asked Rob.

"Well, besides the fact that I ripped off my corrupt boss, I joined up just because the United Galactic Federation took a shine to me because I exposed my former boss for being corrupt." said Einstein.

Everyone is shocked.

"Sheesh, that's the only reason for being drafted?" said Rock.

Einstein nodded.

"Yeah, why'd you join?" said Einstein.

"Well it was because the friend of mine who I mentioned before, we both grew up in an orphanage for some time, but when I got myself adopted after using a two headed coin, I felt so guilty about it that I decided to join the United Galactic Federation in hopes of trying to find him and making amends for my actions. Then I heard that an agent would be transferred to Earth as their post, so I took the opportunity." said Rock.

Everyone became shocked.

"Ok are you sure your not evil?" asked Rob. "No offense but that's dirty."

"Then you should hear about my first mission." said Rock.

Later; the whole story came out, much to everyone's shock.

"I don't believe it." said Einstein.

"I know." Said Rob, "Some kid made a toy car crash on a toy house roof and a real car crashed onto a house."

"I don't get the significance of that." said Rock.

"Dude, we're comparing my statement to your story of having to kill your mentor and keeping it a secret from everyone but your boss for a while until he returned from the dead and exposed everything." said Rob.

Cris nodded.

"Yeah, it's all unbelievable." said Cris.

"So what's your story Cris Rock?" asked Bob.

Cris looked at everyone.

"There isn't much to say, my entire family was slaughtered before my eyes." said Cris

"WHOA, WE DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT!" yelled Rock.

Cris growled.

"I lost my family, vowed to find the person who did them in, so here I am." said Cris.

"What, was your family eaten by dragons?" asked Einstein.

Cris scoffed.

"Of course not, dragon's don't exist." said Cris.

"You should visit Mobius and Earth then." said Rock.

"Also what about the dragon aliens?" asked Rob.

"Yeah, there are dragon aliens, it's all true." said Jaws.

**Interview Gag**

"Boy am I foolish for saying that." said Cris.

**End Interview Gag**

"Dragons are real. By the way, I'm sharing an apartment with a guy around my age, he's tight with the Justice League." said Rock.

"Yeah right." Said Cris.

Rock stood up and looked at Cris.

"You want to see my serious face?" said Rock.

He flipped his hair up, revealing his ugly eye.

Everyone screamed.

"This is my serious face." said Rock.

"No it's the eye." Said Rob.

"The eye is part of my serious face." said Rock.

He flipped his hair back.

"Package deal." said Rock.

Everyone gulped.

The meerkat then laid down on the ground.

"Let's get some sleep." He said and fell asleep.

Everyone nodded and went to sleep except for Rob.

Biceps woke up and noticed it.

"Want to talk?" said Biceps.

"No, it's just that, I might not survive tomorrow, this may all be for nothing." said Rob.

Biceps nodded.

"I see." said Biceps.

He walked over to Rob and sat down next to him.

"Listen to what grandpa Biceps has to say. Sometimes life doesn't go the way we want it to, we all have to make sacrifices even if it's for the better good. I sacrificed so many holidays away from my grand kids to know what it's like, I'm hoping that once this mission is over with, I'll be a better image to them then they see me as. Life is all about sacrifices, you can make some sacrifices to make your parents see you as more then what you are." said Biceps.

Rob nodded.

"I see." said Rob.

He then lied down on the ground.

Biceps smiled and looked at the stars.

"Yeah, this is nice." said Biceps.

"I wonder which one is Earth." said Rob.

"Whichever one it is, I want to be buried on that planet when my time comes." said Biceps.

He then fell asleep.

Rob looked at Biceps before falling asleep.


	4. The Traitor

The next day; the cadets were sleeping while Rock and Cris were awake.

"So do we take Buzzsaw today?" said Cris.

"We'll try." said Rock.

He then heard something and looked around, much to Cris's confusion.

"What is it?" said Cris.

"An ambush is on the way." said Rock.

He spun his belt around before his armor appeared.

His right arm then turned into a light saber.

"Get everyone up." said Rock.

Cris pulled out an air horn and pushed the button on it, making a loud noise.

The cadets screamed and stood up.

"Up and at em, we're about to be ambushed." said Cris.

The cadets became shocked.

"What?" said Jaws.

Biceps then pulled out four blasters and chuckled.

The Cadets became confused.

"My military training will pay off again." said Biceps.

Then a whole ton of aliens in military clothes appeared.

"FREEZE!" yelled one of the aliens.

Everyone then froze up in ice.

The aliens groaned.

"I hate it when people take things to literal." said the first alien.

"Unfreeze." said another alien.

Everyone unfroze.

"Make up your mind." said Rock.

"Okay, die." said the first alien.

The aliens started shooting at the heroes, but Rock deflected each blast with his light saber.

"THIS GUY IS TO GOOD!" yelled an alien.

"INCREASE THE POWER!" yelled the lead alien.

The aliens resumed firing at Rock before the lasers stopped coming and tons of clicking sounds were heard.

"Damn, out of ammo." said an alien.

"Alright, who was the last person to load these blasters?" said another alien.

"That was me." said another alien.

The lead alien pulled out a pistol and shot the one alien who then dropped to the ground dead.

"We've really got to keep better track of our weapons." said the lead alien.

Everyone nodded.

Rock sliced each of the weapons before turning his light saber hand back into his regular hand and attacked each of the aliens.

Biceps started shooting at several aliens.

"YEAH, COME AT ME!" yelled Biceps.

But then one alien pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin before tossing the bomb at the agents.

Rock noticed the grenade.

"Smoke grenade." said Rock.

The grenade exploded, releasing lots of smoke before it cleared up, revealing that everyone was unconscious, minus Rock who was gone.

The aliens became shocked.

"Damn, he got away." said the lead alien.

"The boss ain't going to be happy about this." said another alien.

With Rock whose helmet was gone; he was hiding behind a boulder with a copy of Rob.

Rock smirked.

"Good thing we got away." said Rock.

"Yeah, but I'm just a duplicate, I could be the real Rob, or just a copy." said Rob.

Rock looked at Real or fake rob

"Who knows." said Rock.

Rock looked on to see that the others were being taken away.

"We'd better get a move on." said Rock.

The two walked off.

With the cadets and Cris; they were being taken into a cave.

Cris is confused.

"What is this place?" said Cris.

"No idea." said Rob.

Then the group stopped as the alien known as Buzzsaw appeared.

"So, you're the guys trying to ruin my plans." said Buzzsaw.

"Uh...no?" said Einstein.

He then looked at his friends.

"Good one, isn't it?" said Einstein.

The others shook their heads.

"I swear, you're a terrible liar." said Buzzsaw.

He then thought of something.

"Wait a minute, there's supposed to be a meerkat with you, where is he?" said Buzzsaw.

"Uhhh what's a meerkat?" asked Cris

Everyone shook their heads.

"Our superior officer Rock is a meerkat." said Biceps.

Cris looked at him.

"I know I was being dumb to make him think I don't know what it is." Said Cris.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Buzzsaw.

Everyone looked at Buzzsaw and gulped.

"It's obvious you're all terrible liars." said Buzzsaw.

He then smirked.

"So I'm gonna have my men torture you all separately and and then let's see who will talk." Said Buzzsaw.

The group gulped.

Outside the cave; Rock and the Rob copy were sneaking towards the hideout.

Rock looked at Rob.

"You sure this is where Buzzsaw is holding the others.

"Positive, we Splixsons have very good connections with each other when we're copied." said Rob.

Rock nodded.

"Okay." said Rock.

The two entered the cave and looked around.

"Hmm, not bad for a cave." said Rock.

"This place is a mine for lots of alien gems." said Rob.

Rock turned to Rob in confusion.

"How do you know that?" said Rock.

"Apparently my possible copy just heard about why Buzzsaw is hiding out in this cave. It's said to hold some type of gems with powers and can bring lots of money in the market." said Rob.

Rock was confused.

"What's the gem called?" said Rock.

"No idea." said Rob.

Rock shook his head.

"You know, you're a great person." said Rock.

"I know." said Rob.

The two saw a door and opened it up to see an office.

"Has to be Buzzsaw's office." said Rock.

The two entered the room and started looking around the place.

Rob looked worried.

"I don't like the looks of this. What if Buzzsaw finds out we're here in the cave and traps us?" said Rob.

"He won't, as long as he's preoccupied with the others." said Rock.

He saw a folder labeled 'People on Buzzsaw's Payroll' and picked it up before looking through it.

"Hmm, wonder who tipped Buzzsaw off." said Rock.

He saw one part of the file and gasped in shock before looking at Rob who was looking somewhere else.

The meerkat's armor then disappeared before Rock put the file in his jacket just before the armor reappeared.

**Interview Gag**

"I know I should have told Rob about what I just saw, but considering that one of him is being interrogated by Buzzsaw, it's best I keep who betrayed us to myself until we capture Buzzsaw so his other part wont blab about it to everyone else." said Rock.

**End Interview Gag**

"You find anything?" said Rob.

"Nothing." said Rock.

Back with Cris and the cadets; they were being escorted into a cell by Buzzsaw.

Everyone minus Jaws walked into the cell as it closed up.

"Alright, I'll deal with you later." said Buzzsaw.

The cadets looked at Jaws and became confused.

"Wait, why aren't you in here with us?" Einstein.

Biceps became shocked.

"I don't believe it. You sold us out." said Biceps.

Jaws pulled out a cattle prod and zapped Biceps in the chest before he fell to the ground.

The walkatrout chuckled.

"That's right, when I was being interrogated, I made a deal. I tell them everything, and in return, they give me lots of money's worth of gems." said Jaws.

"But why?" said Rob.

"Because I made a bad investment that made me broke, I only joined to make money. And when this opportunity came, I took it to get lots more money then what the United Galactic Federation would have paid me." said Jaws.

Buzzsaw chuckled.

"The only smart one of the lot of you." said Buzzsaw.

He and his goons walked off.

"You know the weird thing about all this?" said Champ.

Everyone turned to the arms dealer.

"The fact that you didn't even speak throughout this chapter the whole time?" said Rob.

"No, Buzzsaw didn't recognize me. I sold him the weapon he used on us." said Champ.

"Maybe he was playing dumb intentionally." said Biceps.


	5. Stopping Buzzsaw

With Rock and Rob; the two were walking around the cave.

The two stopped in their tracks and saw one of Buzzsaw's soldiers standing guard before hiding.

Rock looked on before his helmet appeared and he snuck off.

The meerkat appeared next to the alien before doing the Vulcan neck pinch on the alien as it passed out.

Rock waved his hand as Rob ran to the meerkat.

The two resumed running around the base before stopping at an opening and hid behind a boulder to see two guards walking around.

Rock's right hand turned into a blaster before he held it up to the guards and fired three rounds that knocked them each out.

His hand turned back to normal.

"Let's move." said Rock.

He and Rob ran off.

Unknown to them someone was watching from the shadows.

It was none other then Buzzsaw.

"So there's that meerkat." said Buzzsaw.

He pulled out a walkie talkie and pushed a button on it.

"Intruders heading for the prisoner bay." said Buzzsaw.

Inside the cell; the other aliens were sitting around doing nothing.

"Well, maybe there's a silver lining in this whole thing." said Biceps.

Everyone glared at the veteran.

"Oh get real, we're trapped in a prison cell after Jaws sold us out. It's not like someone's going to come and destroy the lock to this cell." said Champ.

But then a laser hit the cell door lock, destroying it.

The aliens looked up to see Rock and the other Rob.

"I take it back." said Champ.

The two Rob's approached each other.

"Hey good looking." said the prisoner Rob.

"Hey yourself." said the free Rob.

The two then grabbed each other before pulling themselves back into one individual.

"Now let's get Buzzsaw." said Rock.

"FREEZE!" yelled a voice.

Everyone then froze in blocks of ice.

Some soldier aliens saw the whole thing and groaned.

"Every time." said one of the aliens, "Unfreeze."

The ice then melted.

"No one's going anywhere." said one of the aliens.

But Rock pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin out of it as lots of gas escaped from it.

The grenade cleared off, revealing that the heroes were gone.

The aliens groaned.

"Dammit." said an alien.

The heroes were running around the halls.

They managed to reach a room with lots of gems and looked at them.

"Well this is promising." said Einstein.

"You said it Einstein." Said Cris.

Einstein picked up one of the gems and inspected it.

"Yep, it's baydenite." said Einstein.

Everyone turned to Einstein in confusion.

"Baydenite?" said Champ.

"The most combustible gems in existence." said Einstein.

Everyone was confused.

"I spend a lot of time online." said Einstein.

"Yeah we kind of figured." said Biceps.

"If this cave is full of destructive gems that Buzzsaw is after, then we'd better destroy this cave." said Rock.

Everyone nodded.

"Agreed." said Cris.

Rock pulled out a bag and opened it up, revealing lots of explosives before giving five of them to each agent.

"Set these up all over the cave, and when we're all clear, I'll blow it up." said Rock.

Everyone nodded before walking off.

Rob split up into five copies before his copies started setting up their bombs in different areas.

Rob sighed.

"Oh this is never easy." said one of the Robs.

"Tell me about it." said another Rob.

With Biceps and Champ; they were setting up explosives in one part of the cave.

Champ smirked.

"I always get paid." said Champ.

Biceps set a bomb on a boulder.

"There, that's the last of them." said Biceps.

"Now to get out of here before-"Champ said before a laser pierced through Bicep's chest.

The Tetramand screamed in pain.

Champ noticed it.

"Biceps." said Champ.

He turned to where the laser came from and saw Buzzsaw holding a blaster in his hand before putting it away.

"I'm amazed that you even had the balls to come here Champ, knowing that I was heavily armed." said Buzzsaw.

Champ growled.

"I knew you recognized me. And I came here to take your life for not paying me for the missiles I sold you." said Champ.

Buzzsaw chuckled.

"Cute, how about I take the life of your friend instead?" said Buzzsaw.

He ran to Biceps and started trading punches with the old Tetramand.

Buzzsaw then turned one of his hands into a buzz saw before sawing at the Tetramand's chest, making him scream.

The evil alien chuckled and pulled out his blaster before shooting the Tetramand several times in the chest.

"No one shall make it out alive." said Buzzsaw.

But he was hit by a laser in his sawing hand, making it expand a lot before exploding.

The alien screamed in pain and turned to see Champ with a blaster out before shooting the other arm, making it expand before exploding.

Champ then aimed at Buzzsaw's head.

"Please, show mercy." said Buzzsaw.

Champ simply shot Buzzsaw through the head, making the alien fall to the ground dead.

"I always get paid." said Champ.

He put the blaster away and approached Biceps.

"You alright?" said Champ.

Biceps was panting from exhaustian and coughing up blood.

"I don't...think...I'll...make it." said Biceps.

Champ helped Biceps to his feet.

"You'll be alright for the time being, now let's get out of here." said Champ.

The two started to walk off.

Outside the cave; Rock, Einstein Cris, and Rob back in one exited the cave.

"That everyone?" said Rock.

Then Champ and Biceps appeared.

"Yeah." said Champ.

Everyone looked at Biceps.

"He might not make it." said Champ.

Rock shook his head and pushed a button on a device that appeared from his hand, making the entire cave blow up.

Then Jaws landed close to the heroes and groaned.

Einstein and Rob grabbed hold of Jaws and cuffed him.

"You ain't going anywhere." said Rob.

Rock thought of something.

"Where's Buzzsaw?" said Rock.

"He's dead." said Champ, "I fulfilled my reasons for coming here."

Cris groaned.

"This is just great, the one mission we came here to do, and we failed it." said Cris.

"Not quite, there's still one person who knows about everything that transpired." said Rock.

Everyone became confused.

"Who?" said Einstein.

Rock made a blaster appear in his right hand and shot Cris, knocking him out.

"Him. He was in on the whole thing and tipped Buzzsaw off about us coming to his location, he took part of the mission just to look like a hero." said Rock.

Everyone was shocked.

"Well that's just twisted." said Rob, "How'd you know?"

Rock pulled out the same file and showed it to Rob, revealing a picture of Cris and some other stuff.

"I'd have showed you this, but I didn't want to risk you or a clone blabbing it out to everyone." said Rock.

Later; a ton of United Galactic Federation cops were escorting Cris and Jaws into a cruiser.

Biceps chuckled.

"Well, I still got it." said Biceps.

He groaned before falling to the ground.

The others noticed it.

"Biceps." said Rock.

He ran over to the Tetramand and held his head up.

Einstein looked at Biceps's wounds.

"It's not good, the wounds are to fatal, he doesn't have much time left." said Einstein.

Everyone became sad.

Biceps looked at Rock.

"Did I...did I fail?" said Biceps.

Rock shook his head.

"No, you did excellent, Agent Biceps." said Rock.

Biceps chuckled.

"This was a great last mission for me. Going down doing the one thing I enjoyed the most; fighting for what is right." said Biceps.

He put a hand on Rock's shoulder.

"Promise me something." said Biceps.

Rock looked at Biceps.

"What?" said Rock.

"That you'll bury me on Earth." said Biceps.

Rock started to shed a tear and nodded.

"I promise." said Rock.

Biceps smiled.

"I know you'll keep your end of the bargain." said Biceps.

He then closed his eyes as his hand that was on Rock's shoulder slipped off and fell to the ground.

Rock set Biceps head on the ground and stood up before looking at the cadets who looked down.


	6. Biceps' Funeral

The next day on Earth; a ton of aliens were a church, including the Grand Councilwoman, Einstein, Champ, Rob, Meek, Luna, Sam, and Jaime who were in either black suits, black tuxedos, or black dresses looking onstage at an open coffin that had Biceps's body inside and at a podium Rock was at.

"Sometimes, there are those who don't want to back down when the odds are against you, but you know that there's no other choice and you have to accept it. Biceps was one of those who fit the description. Despite all that, he wanted to prove to his grandkids that he still had what it takes to fight, even after his time with an army, and he did." said Rock.

"Just get it over with, the body isn't going anywhere." said Khaji Da.

Jaime punched the scarab behind his black suit.

"Ow." said Khaji Da.

"Show some respect for the dead." said Jaime.

The Scarab grumbled.

"Respect for the dead, no one would show me any respect." Khaji Da grumbled.

"That's because you're bossy." said Meek, "Rock is very emotional right now."

Rock walked over to the coffin and closed it up as Rob stood up and split into four copies of himself before grabbing the coffin and dragging it out of the church.

Later; the coffin was over an open grave before the four Robs started lowering it into the ground with some ropes before pulling the ropes out.

Champ and Einstein grabbed some shovels before shoveling dirt into the ground.

Later; the two were patting the dirt filled grave up before Rock placed tons of sod over the grave and put a bouquet of roses on the ground before standing up as everyone looked at the tombstone which said 'Here Lies Biceps: Brave Tetramand, Soldier, Parent, Grandparent, and Hero'.

Sam walked right next to Rock and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How you holding up?" said Sam.

"I'm doing good." said Rock.

He then sighed.

The Grand Council Woman Saw this and went to Rock.

"Biceps was very exceptional for a cadet at his age." said Grand Councilwoman.

Rock nodded.

"Yeah, but he was more then a cadet and an agent, he was the glue that kept the team together." said Rock.

"So I heard from your report. You'll be happy to hear that the council has unanimously agreed to make Champ, Einstein, and Rob into field agents." said Grand Councilwoman.

Rock smiled.

"And that you will be their leader." Said Grand Councilwoman, "Because they will be living with you."

Rock is shocked.

"But I do t think my apartment will be big enough for them." saod Rock.

"Not to worry I have a home on this planet you can live in with your team and Roommate Jamie." Said Councilwoman.

Rock did some thinking.

"Where is this place anyways?" said Rock.

Later; the group was in front of a house that looked Stu and Didi Pickles' house, but was blue.

"Well this'll do." said Rock.

Grand Councilwoman nodded.

"Agreed." said Grand Councilwoman.

She walked off.

The group walked into the house and looked at the exterior.

"Hmm, sure beats the apartment." said Jaime.

"It was crammed in there." said Khaji Da.

Jaime punched his scarab.

"OW!" yelled Khaji Da.

Meek looked around and saw a canned drink dispenser with lots of cans of Pepsi and grabbed one of the cans.

"And it comes with refreshments." said Meek.

Everyone grabbed some cans and popped them open.

"I'm going to enjoy this setting." said Einstein.

"Good change of scenery." said Champ.

Rock nodded.

"I know. But first things first." Rock said before holding his can of Pepsi up, "To Biceps, may he be looking down on us with happiness for our accomplishment."

"Here here." said the heroes.

They then drank their cans of soda.

"I don't know who this Biceps is, but if he were here right now, he'd be proud of you guys." said Luna.

"He is proud of us." said Rob.


End file.
